Caught in action
by TheNumber007
Summary: Non-magical AU! Fem!Harry (Harriet) Potter was caught in action of doing sex with her landlord's (Remus Lupin) dog (Animagus!Sirius Black). What action will Remus take against her for this? One-shot. Completed.


I am Harriet Potter. My life was not easy, you see I lost both of my parents very early. My aunt took me in and soon it turn out they just want my fortune not me. They kicked me out of their house once I turned 18 and of age. I could not able to complete education to have descent life but I started to do jobs in local shops in order to sustain in life. I lived at my roommate's apartment for several years since I began working at a local retail shop. I had met up with her after responding to her listing in the local pages when she needed a roommate. She and I became decent friends after a while of living together.

We split the rent in half and shared the responsibility of paying the utilities. Everything seemed to be working out fine in my life until I found out she and her long time boyfriend were moving in together into her apartment and there was no room for me to stay. This meant I needed to find a place of my own quickly.

I searched the newspaper's local listings and online for days looking for someone in need of a tenant. Many available listings seemed promising until I saw what they charged for rent. This couldn't work, I needed a second job or a better paying job. But I didn't have time to find a better paying job. Finally, after several weeks of looking and trying my roommate's patience, I saw a listing for a room for rent at a man's house. A single older man was looking for a housekeeper to tend to his home and care for his dog while he was on retirement. He charged rent for several hundred dollars less than most other landlords.

I looked my best as an applicant when I went to meet Remus on his ranch. I kept my brown long hair past my shoulders and wore minimal makeup to make my brown eyes stand out. I stood at 5'3" and weighed about 115 pounds. Most men took an immediate liking to my petite frame. My breasts filled a 34 C bra and I wore a pushup bra to show off some cleavage with a tasteful blouse and knee length skirt. I had on ballet flats and no stockings, as it was already getting warm out in the beginning of the summer season.

"Hi, I'm Harriet," I said shaking hands with the older man.

"Hello there, Harriet, my name's Remus." I noticed he sneaked a look at my cleavage. "You're a beauty aren't you?" I laughed and smiled at him.

"Thank you." He looked about in his mid-forties with white thin hair. Remus stood close to six feet tall and had a strong youthful looking body despite weathered suntanned skin with some liver spots on his face and hands. His face was rather plain and ordinary with thin cheeks and a pointy nose, but his piercing gray eyes seemed to look deep into mine every time we made eye contact.

"Well this is my charming home. It's one floor and the basement is where I'm renting out space. I spend most of my time out with some friends and playing golf." An obedient black dog sat near his feet as we spoke in his kitchen. "And this here's Sirius. He's a friendly fellow. So what is it that you do Miss Harriet?"

I leaned down to pet the dog on the top of his head. He panted and whined when I touched him. "I work as a sales associate in retail. My shift is usually in the evenings and some weekends. What a sweet dog. What kind of dog is he?"

"Oh he's a grim, I'm not really sure. Maybe part lab and part some other things." I couldn't help but notice that Remus never had Sirius neutered. The dog's cock and balls hung down between his legs and I felt a warming sensation in my pussy the longer I looked at it. I cleared my throat and tried not to let on that anything was going on underneath my skirt.

"So what kind of work would you need done around the house?" I asked Remus.

"Well, I just need some cleaning done around the house. I have a half bath right over there," he pointed to a door adjacent to the kitchen, "that needs cleaning. I also have a master bath down the hall. That's in my room. You can run the vacuum through the house, sweep and mop the hardwood floors. I'll need you to take out the recycles and garbage. Any kind of dusting and straightening up would be great. All of this makes up for the utilities. If you can cook and handle some grocery shopping from week to week, this can also help with your rent a little. There's no kitchen in the basement, only a small refrigerator, but you have your own full bathroom down there. I'd like for you to keep it all tidy like the rest of the house."

It all sounded perfect. I worried for a second that some other applicant would want to stay here and I would miss the opportunity to move in. "Do you have many applicants?" I waited anxiously to find out.

"No, actually you're the only one. Not too many people want to live in a house with an old man doing this kind of work while also working full time. Especially pretty young girls," he said with a syrupy tone and winked at me. I felt myself blushing for some odd reason.

"Wow, this sounds perfect. I'm hoping to move in soon if that's possible."

"Sure of course it is. Now let me show you to the space for rent and you can make a final decision about whether or not it's your kind of place."

The door opposite the half bathroom near the kitchen led down to the basement. It was a simple and modest little room for rent. It had some furnishings that included a full sized bed with one end table, a wooden dresser, and an old table I thought could double as a desk and a small kitchen table if I wanted to eat alone.

"I kept it plain and simple so you can bring whatever you need and decorate it however you want."

"This is so charming and it's just perfect for me." To the right of the bedroom area stood a door that was ajar and next to it a closet with sliding doors that remained opened with nothing inside except a couple of hangers.

"That's great. Now I can show you the rest of the property and we can do the paperwork after once you've seen everything. I'll need to run some background checks just to make sure we're compatible. It shouldn't take more than a few days to complete."

Remus showed me around the property, which was about a half an acre large. It wasn't much of a house, really a small and cozy ranch home.

After we did the paperwork and everything was approved, I was moved into Remus's house within the week. For the first couple of weeks I lived there, I kept up with cleaning the house and I did some grocery shopping. We were polite and kept our distance from each other. He seemed to like the meals I made for dinner and he mostly kept to himself. I took Sirius out for walks and gave him a bath. Every now and then, I would catch Remus staring at me with a lascivious look on his face.

One afternoon when I was sitting in the living room after having dusted, Sirius came over me to and started sniffing the crotch of my panties underneath my skirt. "Hey, boy, what are you doing?" I said with some embarrassment but I didn't push him away. I felt him push his nose into me, the fabric of my panties already becoming wet with my heat and juices. "Do you want a closer smell?" I offered slipping the panties down past my feet and spreading my legs on the couch. I scooted my rear down to the edge of the seat and leaned back lifting my skirt up. I watched Sirius sniff my shave slit and begin to lap his thick tongue over my labia. "Oh my god," I moaned feeling the dog bury his tongue between my pussy lips.

I pulled off my shirt and bra and left my skirt on letting Sirius lick his rough tongue over me. I rubbed my fingers over my tits savoring the warm and wet sensation of the dog eating my cunt. I lifted my feet off the carpet and placed them on the edge of the couch cushion spreading my legs farther apart. I felt Sirius's tongue bury itself deep within my folds and more juices leaked out onto him. Then I pulled the hood up off my clit with my fingers and let him continue licking me. His tongue licked hungrily at my bud running itself over my cunt lips and wetting me all over. "Oh my god, Sirius, oh you're such a good boy," I groaned as I felt my body shudder from an orgasm. When I came, my pussy juices dripped down to the crack of my ass and he continued to lap his tongue over me from my asshole up to my clit. "Oh that feels so good."

I looked down at Sirius's stiff cock to see it hanging down. The sight of his big member and the slight bounce of his balls aroused me so much. "Looks like you've got a hard on for me. I should return the favor, Sirius." I knelt down next to Sirius in only my flare miniskirt and held his cock in one hand. With the other I stroked his balls gently. Sirius stood there panting obviously enjoying my touch. His genitals were dark and red and they felt so hot to the touch. My pussy ached just holding them. Running my fingers over the length of him, I noticed his wide girth and wondered what it would feel like to have him inside me. A clear liquid began oozing out of the tip of his penis as I smoothed my hand over it.

I leaned forward to taste the dog's fluid now dripping steadily out of his cock. It was warm and thin tasting salty with his musk. I let him dribble out of my mouth and down my chin while it continued flowing. Then I put as much of the dog's cock into mouth as I could, circling my tongue up and down its shaft, sliding my lips tightly over it. With my other hand, I reached down to finger myself feeling the wetness of my pussy drip out and down my inner thighs. I continued to suck and stroke the dog's cock thinking about letting him mount me. My sex throbbed wanting him to fuck me so badly.

Finally, I pulled away from Sirius and got down on my hands and knees in front of him whistling for him to go ahead and mount me. As if it were instinct, he climbed up on me and I could feel the bounce of his cock against my ass. I wished I could record this and see how hot it looked. I steadied myself on one hand and knees while reaching my other hand back to guide him into my wet cunt. When his penis found my warm opening, I felt his body thrust forward and his throbbing member pushed into me.

"Oh my god, Sirius, oh fuck me, oh yes, oh my god," I screamed feeling him pumping his dog cock into my cunt. I braced myself on the carpet on my hands and knees as his weight pulled me down mostly on my lower half. The dog's prick penetrated me deeply and his movements were swift. The girth of it shoving into my tiny slit stretched me open around his member. I'd never been fucked like this before. It was the best sex I had ever had including the sex I've had with men.

I felt myself cumming hard on his big member sliding in and out of my tight tunnel, my pussy juices dripped continuously down the inner part of my thighs. "Ooooohhh, oh yes, oh my god," I felt the surge of orgasm explode through my body as I shook underneath Sirius. Then as he rocked his hips forwards and back, I felt the dog slip his cock deeper into me knotting me. "Oh my god, Sirius," I screamed staying perfectly still. He stopped his movements and let his cock press hard against my g-spot making me cum harder and harder just by having his entire length penetrate deep into me. I began to feel the dog's cum flood my womb and leak out past my cunt lips, down my thighs onto the carpet.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I heard Remus's voice inside the living room. I tilted my head up feeling my face flush with embarrassment. I was still on my hands and knees not able to move because his dog was knotting my pussy and unloading his balls into me. I didn't know what to say, so I put my head down hanging my head in shame.

Remus walked over to me and circled around us. "Looks like you've been letting my dog fuck you and I see he's cum inside that tiny little cunt. Is that right?"

"Yes," I answered weakly.

"Do you like it? Does it feel good when he fucks you? Tell me, Harriet."

"I love it when your dog fucks me. It feels so good." Talking like this in this position with Remus watching turned me on even more.

"God, girl, you look so good like that." Remus reached his hands underneath me and rubbed my tits hanging there. I felt the firmness of his hard cock pressing against my shoulder. His fingers traced over my mounds and landed on my erect nipples. He pinched and pulled at them making me feel the orgasm from inside my pussy extend out into my nipples.

"Oh god, Remus," I moaned.

"You like that too, huh?"

"Yes."

"I do too." Remus undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock. I saw his white pubic hair at the base of it and all I could think of was how much I wanted to suck him off. "Now open your mouth for me." I did as he asked and he slid his cock into my mouth. My mouth was nice and wet and as he stroked his penis into it, I circled my tongue around and around his head and then ran it underneath and along the sides of his shaft with every pump. As Remus fucked my mouth with his thick member, my tight lips gliding over its length again and again, I heard him panting and moaning.

I felt Sirius loosen his knot out of my hole, but he didn't pull out of my cunt yet. His warm seed spilled out of me and down my inner thighs. I felt like such a whore, I felt so good. The dog continued to pump his cock into me while his master fucked me in my mouth. It was so good feeling both my ends filled while I remained on my hands and knees with just my skirt around my waist.

"You're a naughty whore fucking my dog without me around. But since you're letting me watch now and I can fuck your mouth, you're such a good little whore. Aren't you?" Remus said to me pulling my long brown hair back from the sides of my face. I nodded as best as I could while he continued fucking my mouth.

"Oh god, oh yes," I managed to moan with Remus's cock in my mouth. Sirius's cock pounding into me some more pushing the rest of his semen out of my cunt making me cum harder and harder. I heard Remus groaning above me as he put his hands on the sides of my face pushing his penis deep to the back of my throat. Then he released his load into my mouth. He held himself in place for a few seconds letting all of his cum shoot into my warm mouth, then he pulled back a bit letting it pop out past my lips. I swallowed as much of Remus's cum as I could but some of it dribbled out down my chin. He held his stiff member in his hand and rubbed his cockhead against my lips. Then I felt Sirius pull away from between my velvety fold.

"Let me have a look at your cunt, Harriet. Stay right there." Remus walked around and looked at my slit still dripping with the dog's cum and mine. "Oh god that looks gorgeous. It looks good with his semen dripping out of you like that. I'm glad I never got him neutered." Remus smacked his hand on my ass. "Did you suck on my dog's cock yet?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yea."

"Now you stay dressed like that and go wash up that tight hole of yours. I want to fuck your pussy while I watch you suck Sirius's dick," he ordered me. I did as Remus asked in the half bathroom cleaning out my snatch using warm soapy water. Then I came back out into the living room for him. "Get down on your knees against facing the dog. Call to him, he'll let you do it."

"Come here, Sirius, come here boy." I said to him and the dog stood in front of me. I inched my body towards it so that my face met his cock and balls. Remus's hands rested on my hips and I felt his slick cock rubbing my raw wet pussy.

I took the dog's cock into my mouth tasting my pussy juices and his dripping cum. Savoring the salty sweetness of our juices mixed together, I used one hand to steady myself on the floor while using the other hand to caress his balls and stiff member. I licked the length of it and sucked on the end swallowing the dog's cum leaking from the opening. "Oh god you look so good doing that, Harriet." Remus slid himself in between my cunt lips and penetrated deeply until I felt his balls against me. "Keep sucking the dog's cock, do you like it? Do you like the way he tastes? Tell me."

"Yes, I love sucking on the dog's cock and I love the way he tastes. I love eating dog cum." I did love sucking on the dog and swallowing his cum. And I moaned feeling Remus ram his rod deep into my pussy over and over again making me shudder and orgasm. Then I felt him rubbing his finger over my asshole pushing it inside me. "Oh god," I moaned as he finger fucked my ass thrusting his cock into my cunt hole.

As I continued to suck on the dog's cock, I felt Remus pull out of my cunt with his prick slick with my juices. Slowly and steadily, he eased his cock into my ass. "Oh my god, Remus," I cried feeling him fuck my ass tunnel. The sensation of his thickness stretching my asshole made me cum immediately. His fingers reached under and rubbed my clit as he stroked himself in and out of me. "Oh yes, Remus, keep fucking me." I felt him tense as he slid himself all the way, his balls slapping against my pussy.

"I want to cum in your mouth again. I want you to taste your ass and swallow my cum. Turn around," he ordered me. This time Remus was naked, I saw his wrinkled body with some liver spots on his hands, and arms, a few freckles spotted him in his groin. For some reason, this turned me on even more. I had dog cum taste in my mouth and my chin was wet from sucking Sirius's cock. "God you look so hot, you look like such a whore with my dog's cum on your face. Now open your mouth for me, Harriet."

Remus stood up and thrust his hips towards my face. I opened my mouth wide and put my lips over his member stroking my tongue and sucking on hard on him. "Oh god, yea, oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," he cried pumping his hips towards my face. I pulled my mouth off him while bringing my hands up to his cock and stroked it letting his cum shoot into my open mouth. I caught as much cum as I could rolling it over my tongue and then swallowing it for Remus to see. "Oh my god, you're such a good little whore." His cock pulsed and jerked in my hands, a few more globs of cum shot out at my face.

"Mmmm…you taste so good," I moaned. I could taste a mixture of the dog's cum and Remus's cum in my mouth and the scent of my ass lingered under my nose.

"Shit, Harriet, you've just got a month free of rent. If you keep this up you could live here rent-free. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled up at him licking the end of his cock cleaning off the opening as I squeezed the rest of his cum out.


End file.
